Dead Beat
by Averon
Summary: Hiei's training was going great.. Until she thought he was slacking. Now, he finally has a vaction and he just wants to sleep. HxK In the end, tho kinda one sided. Yaoi (duh) I warned you.


Heyla. I know I'm supposed to be writing my other fluffy thing because everyone liked it for some odd reason, but I actually have to work on the next chapter. I don't know what's going to happen next!! laughs  
  
Hiei - Will you shut up?  
  
No. Anyway, I wrote this when I was beat from softball conditioning... So I made Hiei tired to. Majorly, he's been worked to the bone. There's some fluff at the end, but that's it. It's Hiei getting 'home' if you know what I mean. Kinda dumb in my opinion. Then again, you rarely find stories like this the author loves to death, so... enjoy?

....................................

Enma I'm tired...  
  
Training with Murkuro is difficult at the best of times, but recently she seems to think I've been slacking.  
  
Hn. Hardly.  
  
The bitch has been working me past my endurance, letting me rest for mere hours, and then making me do it again. Granted, this will make you stronger; if it doesn't kill you first. She's given me a day off, the whole weekend in actuality. I'm going to the ningenkai. I'm in no condition to fight, and it's unlikely I'll be attacked there. Relative safety is a good thing when you're exhausted.  
  
I head toward the nearest portal to the human world, avoiding all energy signatures. I'm in no condition to face anyone, even the lower class demons. Collapsing in front of a C class demon from over taxing my strength would be a very stupid way to die; even worse then getting mobbed by a bunch of 12th class scum. I don't feel like dieing today; maybe tomorrow. I have a headache.  
  
After reaching the portal I flit through and trip on the other side. Great, I'm getting clumsy. I feel like the baka. I can barely think; there is no way the mist taking over my vision is a good sign.  
  
Where can I rest? I don't feel like putting up with the detective... Yukina would worry and not leave me alone. She's to concerned, I can take care of my self. I just need to sleep for awhile... The Fox would probably leave me alone.  
  
Decision made, I walk towards the Fox's house. Running is a bad idea. It takes to mach energy; I have none to spare. I feel like a ningen. I hope I can make it into his window without falling out of the tree... That would be embarrassing.  
  
I look around the forest I'm walking through. I can almost see what the fox means when he says it's beautiful here. The trees are healthy and the wildlife is thriving, unlike in the ningen parks. I never realized how many little details you miss flitting from tree to tree. Maybe I should slow down now and then to look at the world?  
  
Hn. That's the fatigue speaking.  
  
I see the edge of the forest and walk tensely into the sunlight. I don't like it when the ningen's notice where I am. The detective and the fool don't understand that. They say that in a crowd no one notices anyone. If that's true, why are those children over there staring at me? I glare at them and they run to their parents. Good; now they'll leave me alone.  
  
I walk down the sidewalk, ignoring the strange looks that keep coming my way. They're weak if they find they can't resist the urge to stare. What have I done to them, anyway?  
  
I spot a child I've scared in a ningen park a few times and watch it flinch away and hide behind its mother. I blink.  
  
Only that one has an excuse.  
  
How far am I from the fox's house? I always seem to get there faster then this. Right; I'm walking.  
  
Damn Murkuro to the ninth hell.  
  
Oh look; a park. I think I'll walk through there. At least then not everyone can see me. I think I feel a mob of angry mothers gathering behind me. Maybe I can lose them in there. Better yet, how about I run instead? They couldn't see me then. If I didn't fall on my face, that is.  
  
I walk through into the trees and wait until I hear a large group of people pass. I can head feminine voices asking many pointless questions.  
  
"Can you see him?"  
  
"Which way did he go?"  
  
"My baby said he could disappear in trees, do you think that's true?"  
  
"Should we call the cops?"  
  
Ch. Like they can catch me anyway.  
  
I walk through the trees and come out on the other side of the grove. I check the perimeter to make sure there are no angry ningen's present there yet. Being captured by mere humans would be even more embarrassing then being killed by a C class onni. No matter how many there are or how angry they are about me offending their off-spring.  
  
There aren't any on this side; yet. I need to try to hurry. Mothers are notorious for what they do to creatures that scare their young, it doesn't matter what species said mother is. They're very protective. I need to remember not to scare the vermin; I mean children; anymore. It may do me good in the future. Like next time Murkuro works me past my limits. I'm dizzy now. That can't be good.  
  
I make it out of the park and start walking down yet another sidewalk in the labyrinth that is the Tokyo suburbs. Why do all the houses have to look the same? Have ningen's no imagination? Even the saint beast's castle was far more entertaining to look at. I'll have to ask the Fox about it later.  
  
I wish I could go to sleep in that tree over there, but the ningen's chasing me are sure to find me if I stop. There is nowhere safe right now. If I stop I'll go to sleep and not wake up for hours. I'll probably wake up in a ningen law facility. At the moment, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.  
  
I keep walking. I don't even know how much further it is. I never really pay attention to distance at walking speed. I know an approximate mile at a run, but walking I'm almost lost. I never really pay attention to the details of the surrounding area either, just what I can see as I flit by. I need to walk more often. If I hadn't come around here so often with the Fox and the Detective, I'd be lost right now. That would be degrading.  
  
I see his house! I have never been so happy to see a piece of ningen architecture in my entire life! I walk up to the tree and jump onto the lowest branch and immediately realize I shouldn't have. I clutch convulsively at the bark as my head spins out of control. The world doesn't normally turn sideways. Not good...  
  
Thank Enma I'm here...  
  
I climb higher into the shelter of the thick branches. I have to give him credit; the Fox does take good care of his plants. Its sunset now, I could have sworn I started this journey this morning. Walking is too slow.  
  
I finally make it to the branch parallel to the fox's bedroom window. I creep to the end of the branch and jump onto the outside of the window sill. I hold onto the frame till my knuckles turn white and everything stops spinning. This bites...  
  
I pry open the window and sit on the inside sill, taking off my boot out of courtesy. Now is not the time to get on the wrong side of the Fox's ningen practicalities and get kicked out. I can't make it to the next safe place on my list and I know it. It would be hell if those ningen's found me unconscious in the street...  
  
"Hello Hiei. What brings you—" He watches me from his desk. He must be doing 'homework'. Ch.  
  
I look up and meet his eyes. I can't even glare.  
  
"Hiei, what happened? You look like you went four rounds with Toguro." He stands up and walks towards me. At the moment, I don't care. Maybe he'll let me sleep after I tell him why I'm beat... Sleep is good...  
  
"Hn. Don't be simple. Murkuro thought I was slacking so she upped my training. No big deal." I suppress a yawn and set my boots on the floor.  
  
"It is a big deal if you can't even sit up straight. When did you leave the Makai?" He sounds concerned. Great, the Fox is worried. I must really look like shit. Wait, I'm not sitting up straight, am I? Terrific. Now posture's down the drain too, along with my mind and my strength. I stand up and watch as small dots of color take over my vision and recede again.  
  
"I'm fine fox. Really. I just need rest, do you mind?" I ask and try not to sound as if I'm begging. I hate begging. I don't beg.  
  
"Sure Hiei. You can take my bed. Are you sure you're alright? Your pupils just dilated." He walks closer to me and takes my cloak. I hadn't even realized I'd taken it off.  
  
"I'm FINE Kura—" My world goes black and I feel my body fall forward. I can't do anything to stop it...  
  
.Kurama's POV.  
  
I feel my eyes widen as Hiei's eyes abruptly roll back into his head and catch him as he falls. I smile slightly and pick him up, just to feel the expression fade from my face again. He's too light. No matter, he's been through worse. It's just like him not to admit he's on the verge of collapse. I sigh and pull back the blankets on my bed and place him beneath them. I smile again and tuck him in, placing a light kiss on his warded Jagan.  
  
I stand there and stare at his face for a moment. It's sad really, that someone can only be truly relaxed in sleep. He would be considered beautiful by people other then me if he could just relax his features now and then.  
  
But what would be the fun in that? Hiei makes things interesting. Besides, if he changes, he wouldn't be Hiei anymore.  
  
I reach down and move a strand of hair away from his face and lightly caress his cheek.  
  
"Good night Hiei. Ai shiteru..." I walk over to my desk and go back to work.

....................................

makes a face Like I told you... don't like it that much.  
  
Hiei - sounds bored Then why are you posting it?  
  
shrugs common sense isn't part of my repertoire. Well... Read and review! But remember what I do to people who complain about yaoi, I WARNED YOU!!!!

Bye! waves


End file.
